Harry Potter And The Wrath Of The Reaper
by Tejas1989
Summary: When Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow, five year old Harry was killed. Now after ten years, in a world torn by war, a new darkness has risen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

**Wrath Of The Reaper**

The room in the dungeon was dark and warm despite the cold winds battering the castle. The air is filled with scents of various potions bubbling in the cauldrons. The room is very large but bare. It has a cabinet at one end containing several ingredients, most of which look as if taken right out of a horror movie. On the other side of the room are several cauldrons, each filled with several kinds of liquids. Beside the fireplace, sitting on a comfortable looking chair and sipping the glass of firewhiskey was a man in his twenties. He was slim and tall with a hooked nose and greasy hair. He was Severus Snape, potions professor in Hogwarts.

Snape has joined as a professor in Hogwarts four years ago, a decision about which he still has some doubts. Never in his life has he imagined that he will become a teacher. He has always been a loner. The only person he ever called a friend is Lily. The thought of his friend sent a spark of pain through his chest. Lily, the woman he loved, now married to his most hated rival. It was Lily's rejection that drove Snape mad. Mad enough to join _him._ The dark lord has promised him wealth and power, and he fell for the trap like hundreds of others and joined the death eaters. And the dark lord did deliver what he promised. Snape was given a house and a good salary for his skills as potions master. And when he went on raids with other death eaters, he took his frustration on helpless muggles. It was a life of bloodlust and he enjoyed every minute of it. And it all ended on the cursed day when he went to Hogshead inn.

He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the inn, hidden by the shadows and waiting for his Bulgarian contact. He was supposed to receive several banned and illegal potion ingredients, but his contact was late. He was uneasy working so close to Hogwarts, so close to Dumbledore, but the Dark Lord has insisted that no one would suspect them to operate close to Dumbledore. And Snape has no wish to argue with the Dark Lord. That always ended with him laying on the floor, writhing in agony. So, here he was sitting in Hogshead and waiting for his contact, when suddenly the door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. Immediately Snape's mind went into overdrive. He was sure that he was busted. If it was just some auror, he could have fought his way out. But this was Dumbledore, the one wizard even his master fears. _"So this is it"_, thought Snape. But instead coming towards him, Dumbledore went towards the bartender. After exchanging a few word, Dumbledore moved up to a room upstairs. Breathing a sigh of relief, Snape immediately stood up and started to get out the inn when a thought occurred. _What is Dumbledore doing here?_ _Is he meeting with one of his lapdogs from the Order?_ Snape knows that it is dangerous but if he could find any useful information, his master will reward him. So Snape pushed down his fear and slowly sneaked upstairs. As he neared the last room, he heard conversations coming from within. Pressing his ear to the door, he strained to hear what was being said.

"I appreciate your interest in teaching , but I don't think I can help you. I am actually planning to remove divination from Hogwarts curriculum".

As Snape heard Dumbledore's words, he felt like an idiot. Of course it is not an order meeting. If it is Dumbledore would have used privacy charms. Berating himself, Snape started to go down when he heard the words that will change his life forever.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to the parents who had thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies"_

A sudden chill went up Snape's back. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand. His hear felt as if it might explode. _A prophecy! About the dark lord!_ Snape pushed closer to the door, but he couldn't listen more. _Dammit! The old coot has erected privacy wards!_ Cursing his luck Snape quickly got out and flooed to Spinner's end.

He thought he would be rewarded for passing the information to the dark lord, but never did he expected the dark lord to target the Potters. When he heard that Lily's son could be the child of prophecy, Snape felt his life turned upside down. If Harry Potter is the child of prophecy, the dark lord would not stop until the boy is killed. An knowing Lily, she would die before she give up her son. So he did the only thing he could do. He went to Dumbledore. He turned spy for the Order of Phoenix, hoping he could save her. And here he is now, four years after he chose the life of the double agent, sitting in his quarters in Hogwarts, hoping that everything goes well that night. The dark lord has planned an attack on the potters. Dark lord himself will be there. Snape passed the information to Dumbledore hoping the old man can pull one more miracle and save the potters. Save _her._

Snape leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes. There is nothing more he can do but wait.

Lord Voldemort stood at the end of the graveyard in Godric's hollow. From here he could see the Potter cottage, thanks to the hep of Pettigrew. Standing to his left was Bellatrix Lestrange, and to his right Lucius Malfoy. His entire inner circle is with him. The best of his death eaters. And he needs his best for this is one mission they could not fail. Turning back towards his men, Voldemort spoke in a cold and hissing voice, the word that will forever change the wizarding world.

"Kill them all!".

**AN:** Well, this is it. This is my first story. So please tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and no money is being from this.

**Warning:** Contains graphical violence and character death.

**Chapter 2**

Auror James Potter stepped out of the fireplace in Potter cottage and slumped on the couch. He rubbed his eyes trying to get out some of his tiredness. It has been a busy day at the ministry. There has been multiple attacks on muggles and the entire ministry was in an uproar. Oblivators were running all over the London trying to maintain the statue of secrecy. Someone has let a giant loose in the on the countryside and there has been a dementor attack at the Kings cross. James and his team were called off to Kings cross as everyone in his team were capable of casting a patronus. By the time the dementors were driven out, the entire station resembled a graveyard. James has no doubt that this is going to worsen the already strained relationship with the muggle government. He doesn't want to be in Barty's place when he meets with the muggle Prime Minister.

Recently Voldemort has been making more and more attacks on muggles, trying to break the statue of secrecy and force open war between muggle and wizarding worlds. If that happens, most of the wizarding families will flock to Voldemort. It was only because of Dumbledore and Barty Crouch that war has not broken, though James was not sure how long that will last.

As every time James thought of war, his thoughts turned to his son Harry and that thrice damned prophecy. When little Harry was born, James was the happiest man on the planet. He married his love of life and now he had a beautiful baby boy. He couldn't stop grinning for a week. His friend Sirius has been thrilled about being Harry's godfather. James, Sirius and Remus have already made a ten year long plan on how to initiate Harry into the marauders. For a whole month his life was perfect. Nothing mattered to him but his wife and son. Not the war, not the order. He felt at peace. And all of that was shattered when Dumbledore asked James and Lily to come to his office at Hogwarts.

James and Lily entered Dumbledore's office. They left Harry with Remus. Sirius has volunteered for babysitting, but Lily put her foot down and made it quite clear in a not-at-all threatening about what she will do if she found her baby was spoiled by the dog's devilry. James chuckled slowly at the memory of Sirius pouting. As they entered Dumbledore's office, the old man rose from his chair to greet them.

"James! Lily! Please come in."

One look at Dumbledore's face was enough to say that something bad has happened. He has never seen Dumbledore so serious. He was trying to be calm but James can see the grim look in the old man's eyes. He looked every bit of his one hundred years of age. This war with Voldemort has taken its toll on him.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?", asked Dumbledore, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"No thank you Albus", said Lily.

"Albus, you don't look well. Has something happened?", enquired James, concern for his professor evident in his voice.

Dumbledore's face lost any colour it had. James felt a chill go down his spine. _Something has happened. Something very bad_.

"A few months ago, I went to Hogshead inn in Hogsmead to interview a candidate for the position of the divination professor", said Dumbledore, leaning forward on the table and folding his hands before him. "As the interview progressed, I found out that the person has no skill whatsoever in the field of divination. As I was about to end the interview, something happened. She made a prophecy" Dumbledore leaned back onto his chair and closed his eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "She made a prophecy about Lord Voldemort".

James felt spellbound at that. _A prophecy? About Voldemort?_ He heard Lily gasp beside him. "What does it say Albus?" asked James. Dumbledore took a moment to collect himself and spoke.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches._

_Born to the parents who has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

_The dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power dark lord knows not._

_Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

For several minutes silence prevailed the room. James didn't understand most of the prophecy but when he looked at Lily, he knew she had understood it better than him. Her body was stiff, her eyes wide and fearful. Not knowing what to do, he put a hand on hers. That was all it took to break out of her stupor and she started shaking violently, shaking her head and muttering "No" repeatedly. Alarmed James looked at Dumbledore who was looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"What does it mean Dumbledore?" James asked.

"It means", said Dumbledore, his voice laded with compassion and...pity? James don't know what to make of that.

"It means that a child will be born with a power to destroy the dark lord", continued Dumbledore, "Currently there are only two children in magical Britain that fits into this description. And one of them is Harry Potter".

* * *

Five year old Harry Potter was playing in the backyard of his home. His mother Lily Potter was sitting under a tree, reading _Charms for the charmed_ and keeping an eye on her son. Harry loved playing in the backyard. Its the most he is allowed to go outside the house. Mom always says that he should not go out. He don't know why. He can see other children running on the streets and having fun, but he was never allowed to join them. The only people he ever see were uncle Padfoot and uncle Wormy, and uncle Wormy was not that fun. He never stays for long times and never plays any game. But he loves uncle Padfoot. He loves when his uncle turns into dog and gives him a ride in their garden. Also, Padfoot and his dad sometimes take him for flying. He was never allowed to fly alone, but he don't mind. Flying is the best feeling in the world. Whenever his mom was not around, his dad will take him for flying and loops through the air at very high speeds. One time mom caught them doing a Wonskei Feint. He has never seen her so angry. When they came down to the ground, she took out her magic stick and said something pointing it at his dad. Next thing he knows, his dad is on his knees, face crunched up and his hands covering his pee-pee. He don't know why his mom doesn't like him going flying with dad. Its confusing.

"Harry!", he heard his mom calling to him, "Dad is home".

A huge grin split on Harry's face as he ran into the house.

James was sitting beside the fireplace, his face looking tired. But when he heard his son running into the room shouting _"Dad!"_, he felt himself smiling despite all his worries. Harry has that effect on him. So matter how low James felt, one look at his son is enough to bring a smile to his face. just as he leaned forward and opened his arms, his son jumped onto his lap and started bombarding him with questions.

"Dad! How is the office? Did you catch more bad guys? Is uncle Padfoot coming home? I found a squirrel in our backyard. Do you know how to catch a squirrel?"

He saw his wife coming into the room smiling at them. He gave her a smile and held his arm out. Lily brought out her wand and expanded the chair and snuggled beside James. Before James could answer any of his son's questions, the fireplace roared to life and his friend Sirius Black's head appeared in it.

"James! James! You there?".

"Hey Padfoot, I am here", James replied leaning before the fireplace.

"Uncle Padfoot!", Harry cried kneeling beside his dad, "When are you coming home? I want to know how to catch a squirrel. Do you know how to catch a squirrel?"

"Hey club", Sirius replied, "We will get a squirrel later. James! You need to come back. There has been another attack in Diagon alley. They have got mountain trolls. And there are only a few of them. With all the attacks happening today, most of us are in the hospital wing."

"Alright Sirius. Step back, I am coming through".

As Sirius' head disappeared from the fireplace, James pulled on his robes and moved to step into the fireplace. But before he can, the fireplace burst into place and Dumbledore's head appeared.

"James! Where are Lily and Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"We are right here Albus", replied Lily coming to kneel before the fireplace.

"Good. Listen, Voldemort is attacking Godric's Hollow tonight. He somehow found that you were there. All the attacks since morning were to weaken our numbers. Voldemort himself is coming to Godric's Hollow. No matter what, stay in the house. The house is still under fidelius, so the death eaters will not find you. I will gather the Order and will be there shortly. Don't lea-"

Whatever Dumbledore is about to say was interrupted and suddenly the fireplace died out. James frowned and took some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. It turned green briefly before the fire died out again. James felt his entire body go stiff. He couldn't believe this. Someone has cut off their floo network. _They know!_ They found a way around the fidelius charm. But how? _Peter! That traitorous little rat!_ They knew there was a spy among the Order, but Peter? James felt like squeezing the rat's throat and kill him. And he will, but first he needs to get his family out.

"Lily! Take Harry and apparate to Hogsmead. Go to Hogwarts and find Dumbledore".

"James! I can't! Someone has put anti-apparation wards!"

James cursed and pulled the emergency portkey Dumbledore has given them. He asked both his wife and son to hold his hand as he activated the portkey. He felt the tug behind his navel and felt himself being squeezed through a tube. James breathed a sigh of relief, but it soon turned into horror as they felt being hit by a wall and thrown back into their living room. _Anti-portkey wards!_ _Dammit!_ Before James can think of what to do, the wards around the house flared and suddenly the whole house shook.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was standing in his office. As he looked around his office, he saw the faces of the Order members. Or what's left of them. Over the years, they lost many people to the dark lord. As the dark lord's power grew, their numbers fell. People no longer have the courage to take up arms against the death eaters. They have almost given up. So did Dumbledore before he heard the prophecy. That prophecy sparked is confidence. He know what he should do. Harry and Neville, the children of the prophecy, must be protected at all costs until they are ready to face Voldemort. Ever since the prophecy was made, Voldemort has made multiple attacks, trying to get to the Potters and Longbottoms, but so far he failed. Dumbledore hoped that Voldemort is going to fail again tonight.

"Alright everyone! Voldemort is planning an attack on Godirc's Hollow tonight", started Dumbledore but was soon interrupted by a series of gasps at hearing the dark lord's name. He felt a tinge of anger at that but suppressed it. It is not the place or time to argue about it.

"Yes you heard me right", he continued, "Potters are protected by the fidelius charm, so they have a place to hide. However we must hurry. Even if Voldemort cannot find the Potters, I don't think he will let the rest of the village be. No everyone please grab onto this rope and we will portkey to Godric's Hollow".

Some of them grabbed the rope immediately, their eyes set in determination. Dumbledore felt a smile as he looked at them. Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick and Arthur. They have always stood strong by his side. He saw the rest of them hesitate before grabbing the rope fearfully. He couldn't blame them. Its one thing to fight death eaters. But tonight they are going to fight Voldemort himself and nobody knows if they are coming back. When everyone grabbed the rope, Dumbledore activated the portkey.

* * *

Voldemort stood in front of Potter Cottage. His death eaters have already started a rampage on the village. When they were done, there won't be a single building left standing. As he stood in front of the cottage, he observed the many wards around the house. _Goblin wards! _he mused, _And very advanced ones at that. It seems Dumbledore went all out at protecting the Potters. Doesn't matter. These wards will fall, like all those who opposed him._ Voldemort lifted his wand lazily and started ripping off the wards layer by layer. He has no need to rush. The house is surrounded by anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. Potters' floo network is sabotaged, thanks to his contact in the Department of Magical Transportation, Dolores Umbridge. The Potters are not going anywhere, and he is going to do this slowly, savouring every minute of it. Within minutes, Voldemort destroyed all the wards surrounding the house. For anyone else, it would have taken hours and they would probably collapse with magical exhaustion. But he is not anyone. He is Lord Voldemort! Shrugging off the feelings of lathery, he stepped forward and blasted the doors of the house and entered it.

As soon as Voldemort stepped in, his senses went high and he raised his wand, conjuring a cackling sphere of magic around him. Two spells, a stunner and a reducto, clashed into the sphere, barely even making a dent. _A stunner!_ thought Voldemort amused, _The fools thought they could defeat me with a stunner! What will the use next? A slug-eater?_ Shaking his head, Voldemort calmly stepped forward and looked at his opponents. The Potters. He has heard of they. Supposedly the mudblood is the brightest witch of her age and James Potter is one of the best auror, trained by Moody himself. _Its time to test the stories, _mused Voldemort.

"Reducto!", shouted James.

As he saw the spell cast, Voldemort rolled his eyes. _The fool is all but shouting his spells. With people like him being the best, no wonder the Ministry is falling_. He waited until the spell is almost upon him and lazily swatted it away like a fly, directing it towards Lily Potter. Lily let out a cry of surprise when she saw the spell coming at her and barely managed to dodge it stumbling all the way. Voldemort let out a dry chuckle. _That girl is not a fighter. She is just a healer. This is going to be easier than he thought. And boring._ With a sigh, Voldemort flicked his wand, lifting Lily into the air and slamming her hard back onto the ground. The sound of her leg snapping in two felt like honey to his ears. _Oh how he enjoyed the pain of his enemies! _

James Potter let out a cry of rage when he saw his wife being thrown into the floor. With a wave of his wand, he animated every object in the room. From the vases on either side of door to the chairs and couches and every single thing in the room came to life and charged the dark lord. Voldemort raised a single eyebrow at that. _So the boy is not without talent._ He moved his wand in a graceful yet complicated pattern, and suddenly a wave of energy burst from him in a circle and slammed into all the animated objects, crushing them to pieces and continued on, slamming into both the Potters and throwing the back a few feet. He ignored the witch and walked towards James Potter. James was lying on the floor, holding his head and looking disoriented. Voldemort slowly raised his wand and pointed it at James.

"Avada Ahhhhhh!", cried Voldemort as a booming sound echoed all over the room and he felt a piercing pain in his left shoulder. He saw blood gushing out of his wound. _What spell is this? He didn't felt any magic approaching him! He has honed his skills for years to sense magic around him!_ Gritting his teeth, his red eyes burning with suppressed power, Voldemort turned around to find Lily Potter standing, holding some weird metallic thing in her hands. After a moment Voldemort recognised the device. _Its a muggle gun! How dare this mudblood whore use such a disgusting muggle weapon on him!_ With a shout of rage, Voldemort sent a disarming spell at Lily Potter, ripping the gun out of her hands and slamming her onto the wall. Before Lily Potter could even raise her head, Voldemort pointed her wand at her shouted "Crucio!".

Lily felt her whole body on fire. She could feel her nerve endings explode as unbearable pain coursed through her body. As Voldemort saw her writhing on the floor, he felt an impulse to torture her to madness. _No! I am not here for her! I am here for the boy!_ Shaking his head, Voldemort waved his wand at Lily casting a modified vanishing spell. Suddenly Lily felt every bone in her body vanish and her internal organs crushed by her own weight. It will be a few minutes before she dies. Done with her, Voldemort turned around to see James Potter raising to his feet. With a flick of his hand, Voldemort pointed his wand at James.

"Avada Kedavra!".

* * *

When Dumbledore landed on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, he felt his body froze for a moment. At the far end of the village, hovering over Potter Cottage is the dark mark. When Dumbledore first tried to portkey to Potter Cottage, he felt powerful anti-portkey wards blocking. It took him only a moment to realize that Peter has betrayed them. He had to make a new portkey to the outskirts of the village and fight his way all the way to the Potters' home. He hoped that he is not too late.

"Alastor! Flitwick! You are with me. We should get to the Potters. Minerva! Lead the rest of them against death eaters. Your concern is to get as many civilians out of here as possible." Saying this, Dumbledore ran towards the Potter Cottage. But his progress is slow. The entire Godric's Hollow resembled a battlefield. Bodies of both muggles and magical alike lay on the road. He could see some of the wizards in the village trying to hold off the death eaters but they are outmatched. Every death eater here is wearing a golden mask instead of normal silver mask. _He brought his whole inner circle!_ While they are no match for Dumbledore, they can still slow him down. And he is running out of time. As he ran, Dumbledore brought his wand up started casting banishing hexes continuously, swatting away every death eater in his way like a fly. He was almost at the Potter Cottage when he saw a death eater step into his path. A witch from the looks of it.

"Dumbledore! Miss me? I missed you. You never write to me!", pouted the witch in a mockery.

Dumbledore recognised that voice. She is the most feared death eater, second in command to Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort must have left her here to slow him down. Dumbledore didn't wait to reply her. With a flick of his wand he sent a banishing charm, followed by a stunner and a conjured rope. Bellatrix dodged the banisher, blocked the stunner with a shield, transfigured the rope into a snake and banished it back at Dumbledore. With a wave, Dumbledore vanished the snake. At the same time, Flitwick and Moody started their attack on Bellatrix. Bellatrix is good but she is no match for all three of them. However, she is a powerful witch and it will take some time to bring her down. Moody seemed to realise the same as he shouted to Dumbledore, "Albus! You and Flitwick go to the Potters. I will handle her!"

Dumbledore didn't even argue with him. With a nod a Flitwick, both of them started running towards Potters Cottage.

* * *

Voldemort walked into the last bedroom and looked around. His eyes swept around the room looking for the boy. His hands are itching to get to him. Tonight he will put an end to the prophecy. Even as he is here looking for Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback is leading dozens of werewolves to the Longbottom manor. After tonight, no one will ever question his power. Closing his eyes, Voldemort sent a legilemency probe, searching for the presence of any other conscious mind. Its a technique he invented in his early days of raise and has saved his life on many occasions. He felt a presence inside the wardrobe at the end of the room. It will be an understatement to call it a presence. He can feel the absolute terror coming from the boy. Slowly, he walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. Sitting inside, hiding behind several clothes, his knees drawn to his chest and shivering with fear was a boy of about five year old. He has spiky black hair and emerald green eyes, looking at him frozen in fear. A cruel smile spread across Voldemort's face.

"Harry Potter! We meet at last."

Grabbing the boy by his hair, he dragged him out of the wardrobe and threw him to the middle of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore and Flitwick are at the doors of Potter Cottage when he felt something hot in his pockets. He stopped and drew out his chocolate frog cards. They have been using these to communicate among Order members. Right now, at the centre of the card was the tear strained face of Augusta Longbottom. _Tear strained? Augusta doesn't cry! Oh God! What happened?_

"Albus!", Augusta all but screamed, "They are here! A dozen werewolves and Fenrir Greyback himself. Oh God! They got my son Albus! They killed Frank and Alice!"

Dumbledore felt terror spread through him. _No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening! After all the attacks since morning, how did Voldemort have enough manpower to pull this off?_ Suppressing his fear, Dumbledore asked in a serious voice "Augusta! Where is Neville?"

"He is with me Albus. I managed to get him out of the manor but they are on our tail. It won't be long before they catch us".

"Ok, make your way to Hogsmead and go to Hogshead. My brother Aberforth is the bartender. There is a passageway into Hogwarts. Take it and go to my office. Password is "trickle treats". Stay there until I come and get you".

Closing the connection, Dumbledore ran into the Potters Cottage. Flitwick has already went inside while he was talking to Augusta. As he entered the house, he stopped a moment to look at the sight before him. The room was totally destroyed, but what caught his attention were the Potters. James was lying at one end of the room, empty eyes staring at the ceiling. A mass of flesh that vaguely resembled the once beautiful Lily Potter was lying on the floor. Standing at the middle of the room, staring at Lily Potter with unblinking eyes, frozen with horror, was Filius Flitwick. Dumbledore felt his heart break again like a thousand other times at the sight of the Potters. But he cannot stay here. He must find Harry. Steeling himself, he ran upstairs towards Harry's room. With a wave of his hand, he opened the door and ran into the room only to stop cold at the sight before him. It was a sight that will forever haunt him as his greatest failure.

Lying at middle of the room spread eagle, with vacant eyes and body that looked like it was put through a meat grinder, was Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

**AN:** Yay! I had my first review! Thank you guys. You made my day.

** Amazyrak:** Thanks for the advice. Any ideas are welcome :-)

**Chapter 3**

_10 years later..._

The Hogwarts express is speeding on its way to Hogsmead. Sitting in a compartment, surrounded by his friends, is Neville Longbottom. He is sitting beside the window, looking at the scenery as they passed by. He can hear his friends chatting all around him. Hermione is explaining her trip to France with her parents to Ginny while Ron is playing exploding snap with Dean and Seamus. It is their 5th year at Hogwarts and they are just returning for a new term after a long summer.

For Neville, the summer was probably longer than for others. Almost every day was spent is training. Every morning at 5, Moody had him running around the Longbottom manor 5 times. And then, it is a one hour long hand-to-hand combat. Moody insists that he learn how to defend himself without a wand.

_"You don't want to be caught in a fight without a wand", Moody says, "Constant vigilance!"_

After breakfast, he has advanced charms and curses with Flitwick. In the afternoon, its duelling classes with Moody, where Neville gets his ass thoroughly kicked by the mad auror. In the evenings, he has some free time which he spends in the greenhouse. After dinner, its occlumency training with Snape (or as his housemate Collin would call, _The Batman_). By the end of the summer, Neville couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. At least in school, he has his friends to take his mind off things. They are a haven for him, away from the professors, the intense training, the war and that _goddamned prophecy_.

Neville tried not to think about it, but when someone says that you are going to fight the most dangerous man in the world, its kind of hard to forget.

Neville still remembers the day he was told the prophecy. It was actually this summer, the day after his birthday. The morning after his birthday, Neville as usually, woke up at five and had his exercise and combat classes with Moody. But when he came for breakfast, he was surprised to find Dumbledore sitting at the table, talking to his grandmother in hushed whispers. When they saw him approach, they went back to discussing about some wizengamot policies, but Neville was sure they were talking about something else. And judging from the brief but concerned glance his grandmother gave him, he knew it was something serious.

When he finished his breakfast and was about to go for his lessons with Professor Flitwick, his grandmother stopped.

"Neville, sit. You don't have any classes today. There is something we want to talk to you about."

Neville has always wondered about all the extra training and classes he was given. Whenever he asked about it, his grandmother just that he will know when he is ready. After today, he is going to regret ever wanting to know.

Neville was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slide over his. Looking to his side, he saw Ginny looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright Neville? You look tired", asked Ginny.

"I am fine. Didn't get much sleep last night", said Neville, giving her a smile.

Ginny returned his smile and gently squeezed his hand before going back to talking with Hermione.

* * *

The great hall was filled to brim with students. Everyone is excited about the new term, happily savouring their welcoming feast. Sitting at his chair, overlooking the rest of the hall was Albus Dumbledore.

It always brought some happiness to Dumbledore, watching the students in great hall, faces full of excited stories about their summer. Especially the awe in the faces of first years as they looked all around them. It reminded him what he is fighting for.

As his eyes passed from one student to the other, they finally reached the Gryffindor table. As always, he looked at Neville and frowned. The normal smile and happiness that he always saw on the young boy was absent that night. Dumbledore wished that he hadn't told the Neville about the prophecy. That the boy had a few more years to enjoy his life. But he had to. Voldemort has already made too many attacks on Neville, though Neville always escaped miraculously. But it will only be a matter of time before the dark lord got lucky. _No, this is for the best,_ thought Dumbledore, _he must be prepared for what to come._

Looking next to Neville, Dumbledore felt his worry lessen a bit. Neville was surrounded by his friends. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on either side of him. Ron was next to Hermione. Dean and Seamus were across from them. They are all listening to something that Fred and George were saying. And judging from the faces on Dean and Seamus, it is something hilarious. Dumbledore chuckled slightly at that, remembering all the trouble the twins get into. While he must not actively condone them, he finds their pranks a welcome relief from the war.

Sitting next to Neville, Ginny looked to Neville's plate and frowned. He has hardly eaten anything. And he looked weary all the day. She slid her hand into Neville's and squeezed it. Neville looked at her and gave a weak smile, though she can see that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright Neville?", asked Ginny.

"Of course I am. I am just a little tired", Neville replied.

Ginny knew he was hiding something but decided not to push. _He will talk to me when he is ready,_ she thought. Giving him a smile, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips before going back to her dinner.

Watching the exchange, Dumbledore smiled a little. Whatever Neville may have to deal with, he at least had friends to stand by him. Shaking his head a little, Dumbledore went back to his own dinner.

* * *

Thorfinn Rowle was a happy man. He joined the dark lord's ranks five years ago along with his friend Antonin Dolohov. At first he was scared, uncertain whether to become a death eater or not, but he soon changed his mind. He revelled in being a death eater. He was not the smartest or the most powerful of the death eaters. No, he was a wizard with average power. However, he was one of the best interrogators the death eaters have, simple because he revelled in the pain he can cause. Before he became a death eater, he was a nobody. He didn't have a family name or wealth. His grades in Hogwarts were not good enough to fetch him a decent job. But the dark lord didn't cared. All that mattered to the dark lord was that Rowle knows which end of the wand goes where. Both Rowle and Antonin were put under Lucius Malfoy to be trained. It was a difficult year for Rowle for Malfoy is not an easy teacher. But he learned. And when he went on his first raid, when he cast his first cruciatus, he knew he made the right choice. It made him feel powerful, alive. And he never looked back. And now he was one of the more prominent death eaters. He was not in the inner circle, but he was not a runt anymore. The dark lord pays him a decent salary. He has some saving in gringotts and purchased a house. He has an abundant supply of captured muggle girls to keep him warm at night. Yes, Thorfinn Rowle was a very happy man.

Rowle stumbled into his bedroom with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He removed his robes and let it fall on the floor, threw his wand onto the table beside his bed, and fell on his bed taking a sip of the drink. Stretching his body, he moved to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He was about to fall into a deep sleep when he felt a sudden chill go down his body. _Wards!,_ he thought,_ the wards around the house are activated. Someone is here!_

He quickly jumped to his legs, pulling his wand with him. With a wave of his wand he closed the windows of the bedroom and moved out into the living room, only to stop at the sight before him.

Standing by the fireplace was a man he would have never forget in his life, if he had ever left the house alive. The man was dressed in black robes, with a black hood and black dragonhide boots. Everything about the man is shrouded in black, even his face. Rowle couldn't make a single feature about his face, for where the man's face should be, there is only a darkness. A void. And when the man lifted his head and looked into Rowle's eyes, Rowle felt a fear like he never had. The only thing he can compare with is being in the presence of the dark lord. He could feel the man's gaze burning through him, as if the man could see into his very soul.

Snapping out of his stupor, Rowle lifted his wand and shouted _"Confringo!"_

The spell streaked across the room towards the man and hit him in the chest. But instead of burning him to a crisp, the man dissipated like smoke, the spell passing through him and hitting the wall behind, before exploding. Rowle raised a shield to deflect the pieces of debris flying at him. When the smoke has settled, Rowle couldn't find any trace of the man.

_Where the hell is he?, _thought Rowle, _And what the hell is that? How did he turn into smoke?_

Shaking his feelings of dread, Rowle turned around scanning the room only to come face-to-face with the man. Rowle felt his heart stop a second at the sight before him. He didn't felt it earlier, but he could feel a coldness coming from the man. Cold and despair. It was a feeling he felt once, when he was leading a horde of dementors on an attack on Diagon Alley. He felt similar coldness from the dementors.

Fighting against his feelings, Rowle lifted his wand, the words of the killing curse on his lips, but he never got the chance. The man gripped Rowle's hand with his own and twisted it. Rowle felt his wand fell from his hand, as intense pain shot through his hand and the sound of bone breaking came to his ears. Clutching his wrist to his chest, tears of pain springing in his eyes, Rowle fell to his knees. The man didn't hesitate to give Rowle a chance to breath as he started assaulting Rowle. A stroke to his throat, ruptured Rowle's throat suffocating him. He lifted Rowle into the air holding by his throat and punched him in the stomach. Rowle fell down curling into a ball. He never heard the words spoken by the man, but he felt an intense pain throughout his body. It is the same pain he inflicted upon hundreds of muggles, only this was ten times more powerful.

When Rowle started foaming in his mouth, with his eyes vacant of any expression, the man lifted the cruciatus. Kneeling beside Rowle, he lifted Rowle's head and looked into his eyes. There was no trace of life in the eyes. He could feel Rowle breathing, so he know Rowle is not dead. Satisfied, the man stood up and spoke in a chilling voice, "Thorffin Rowle. You are found guilty of being a death eater. You are henceforth condemned to a life of insanity".

With that, the man turned and walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :)

**Chapter 4**

"Where is Neville?", Hermione asked, looking around the Gryffindor common room. They had just returned from dinner and are starting to work on their homework. Hermione was working on her arithmancy assignment. Next to her was Ron writing his potions essay. Ginny was curled up in her chair, reading her charms book, or at least trying to. But her thoughts keep coming back to Neville, who had been avoiding them for the past week ever since they came back to Hogwarts.

"No, he didn't even come to dinner", replied Ginny.

"He didn't had lunch either", said Ron.

"Is it just me or does it look like something weird with Neville? I mean since the start of the term, he has hardly spoken to anyone. He keep skipping meals. He was even doing bad in Herbology", said Hermione.

"Did he say anything to you Ginny?"

"No", Ginny shook her head.

She has been observing Neville too. He had been acting weird ever since summer. And he was trying to avoid them, avoid her. Ginny felt a little hurt at that. But she was more worried about him. Neville was not exactly the life of the party, but he was a cheerful person, at least when he is with them. But now he is avoiding them like a plague. The last time Ginny saw him smile was on his birthday. They all had gathered at Longbottom manor to celebrate his birthday. He looked happy that day. But the next day, everything changed. He stopped writing to them. He stopped visiting the burrow. And now, the only they ever saw him was at meals. Even then, he just sits silently, barely eating anything.

"You know, he didn't come to the room last night. He has been out the whole night", said Ron.

Yes, something is really wrong with Neville. Ginny just hoped that he will come to them and talk about it. _If he doesn't, I will go talk to him myself._ With that thought, Ginny went back to her charms book.

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked up at the mirror on the wall. He could see the dark circles around his eyes. His face was gaunt and his cheekbones were sticking out. In just over a month, he lost a lot of weight. It has been a month since he slept for more than an hour or two, without being woken up by nightmares.

He was standing in the girl's bathroom i third floor of Hogwarts. Nobody ever comes here because the bathroom was haunted by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle. It has become a haven for Neville in the past week. It is the one place in Hogwarts where he wouldn't be disturbed, where he can get total privacy. Well, except for Myrtle. But it is still better to be around one ghost who hides in toilets than to be around people who keep asking him questions, for which he cannot give answers.

_Or people who expect too much from him,_ Neville thought bitterly.

Until his last month, his life has been happy. Despite all the training exercises, the more than heavy results his grandmother expects from him, despite being constantly targeted by the death eaters, despite all the near death experiences, Neville was happy. He had Ron and Hermione, his two best friends who had always stood by him. He had Ginny, the girl he had a crush on ever since he laid his eyes on her, whom he had been dating for a year. And that had been enough for Neville. But not anymore. He couldn't have them anymore. The dark lord is coming for him. It is just a matter of time. And when he does, everyone around him will be in danger.

_No!_ _I will not let that happen. I cannot let him harm his friends. I must get away from them. From all of them._

With that thought, Neville fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands, sobbing.

* * *

Travers was one of the first to join Voldemort. He is not one of the inner circle but a high ranked death eater. He has been in Romania for a month, trying to convince the incharge of the dragon reserve to smuggle a dragon for their cause. The dark lord was planning an attack on Hogwarts and was trying to increase his forces. So, Travers was sent to secure the alliance of the dragon reserve. With dragons on their side, Hogwarts will fall. With a triumphant grin, Travers apparated away to report to his master of his success.

As Travers apparated away, a figure stepped out the shadows. He was wearing black robes, black boots and a black hood. Where his face should be, there is only darkness. He has been following Travers for a couple of days. He got the information about Travers from Thorfinn Rowle, ripped it out of Rowle's mind before he went insane. And he has spent the past week studying Travers. From what he learned, Travers is a more powerful wizard than Rowle and a professional duelist. He is also more experienced than Rowle. It would not do to attack him directly. He must be more subtle.

With that, the man stepped back into shadows and disappeared.

* * *

The room was shrouded in darkness. Lucius Malfoy could hardly see four feet in front of him. But he could clearly see the red eyes boring into him. Knowing better than to look the dark lord in the eyes, Lucius quickly lowered his eyes and knelt down before Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down at Lucius and leaned forward in his throne.

"Lucius, what news do you have for me?"

"My Lord, Travers has returned from Romania and he says that he has been successful. Three dragons will be delivered to us within a week's notice."

"Good", Voldemort smiled, "See to it that Travers is rewarded".

"Yes my lord".

"What about your task, Lucius?", asked Voldemort.

"My Lord! I am working on it. I have men in almost every department of ministry all trying to get the information. We will have the location of the Flammels soon."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed a bit and Lucius knew what is going to happen. He suppressed the shiver that went down his spine and tried to push down his fear.

"Tell me Lucius. I has been more than three months since I asked you to get me the address of Nicholas Flammel. And yet you stand before me with empty hands."

"My Lord! I...", Lucius began but was cut off by Voldemort.

"Perhaps you need a bit of an incentive Lucius?"

"My Lord! Its Dumbledore. He is keeping anything about the Flammels a secret. But I will..."

_"Crucio!"_

Lucius fell to the floor, screaming in pain. After a few seconds, Voldemort lifted the curse and Lucius Malfoy slowly crawled to his knees.

"You have one month Lucius. If you fail, I will be most displeased."

Lucius slowly rose to his feet and with a bow, left the room.

* * *

Travers walked through the muggle amusement park. He often used to come here, not because he liked the muggle devices, but because it a place where muggle girls often visited. Travers looked around and found a muggle girl of around 16 years, sitting in a restaurant and having lunch.

As Travers looked at her, she raised her head and looked at him. A sly smile formed on her face as she looked at Travers and winked. Travers chuckled at it. These fools make it so easy. Checking that nobody is watching him, he raised his wand and pointed at the girl.

_"Imperio!"_

As her eyes took a glassy look, the muggle girl rose from her chair and walked up to him. He took her hand and led her to an alley nearby. Once they were alone, he apparated them to his house.

Immediately, he threw the girl on his bed and jumped on her and started kissing her. But suddenly he felt a pain at his right hand as if someone has pinched him. Looking down, he saw a needle sticking out of his hand. Confused, he looked up to see the girl looking at him with a calm face and cold eyes. With a push, she shoved Travers aside and stood up and produced a wand from her pocket. Travers' eyes widened seeing that, but the girl paid him no mind. With a few flicks of her wand, all the glamours and transfiguration spells on her were removed.

Standing in her place was a man, clothed completely in black. He turned his head and looked at Travers. Travers sucked in a breath as he looked at the man's face, or the lack of a face. An empty void was staring back at him. Coming to his senses, Travers tried to reach for his wand but found that he couldn't move his hand.

"Don't sweat yourself", the man spoke in a voice that sounded so dead that it sent chills down Travers body. "That needle was coated in paralysing poison. You are not going anywhere."

The man stepped forward and lifted his wand.

_"Legilemens!"_

He felt resistance as he entered Travers' mind. He has good occlumency shields. The man retreated from Travers' mind and looked at him. If he could, Travers would have given him a smug smile.

With a flick of his wand, the man sent a bone breaking curse at Travers' leg. Travers face contorted in pain, but he couldn't scream because of the poison. The man slowly started launching multiple bone breakers. Within a minute, Travers was lying in a bloody mess, almost half the bones in his body shattered. As Travers was screaming silently in pain, the man pointed his wand at him again.

_"Legilemens!"_

This time there was no resistance whatsoever. He ripped through Travers' mind, gathering all the information he can, making a mental list of all the death eater names he came across. But he couldn't find what he wanted. The location of Voldemort. But he did find a way to reach him. An attack on Hogwarts was being planned. He saw the dealings of Travers with the dragon keepers. Now, he knows where Voldemort will be in a month. He pulled out of Travers' mind and looked down at him.

"Travers", the man spoke in his chilling voice, the air around his mouth literally freezing at his words, "You are found guilty of being a death eater. You are hereby condemned to a life of insanity. _Crucio!_"

* * *

**AN:** So, that's it for today. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

**Chapter 5**

The fireplace in the headmaster's office burst to life, and a figure stepped out of it. He was short but well built. His face looked no older than thirty, but his eyes looked ancient. He surveyed the room he was in until his eyes fell on its only occupant, Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus", he said with a polite bow.

"Ah, Nicholas! My old friend! What a pleasant surprise! Please, have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?", offered Dumbledore, opening a jar of lemon drops and popping one into his mouth.

Nicholas Flammel walked across the room and sat in a chair opposite to Dumbledore's table.

"No thank you Albus".

"Well, is there something my friend or is this just a social visit?", asked Dumbledore.

"I...have a favour to ask of you Albus", said Nicholas. Being a wizard of over eight hundred years old, it is difficult for him to ask for help.

"Ask away Nicholas", said Dumbledore, looking the hesitation in Nicholas' eyes.

"It has come to my attention that several enquiries were made in the ministry about obtaining information about me. And most of them were made by Malfoy or the people who are acquainted with him. I believe the Dark Lord is trying to acquire the stone."

"Yes, it has come to my attention too. Lucius Malfoy has not been exactly subtle in his enquiries. It seems Tom is putting a lot of pressure on Lucius for him to act so openly", mused Dumbledore.

"That is why I have come to you Albus. I want you to take the philosopher's stone and hide it", said Nicholas.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at that in surprise.

"Are you sure that is wise? Tom knows that we are friends. He would suspect me to possess the stone".

"I know that Albus. Which is why, I made a fake of the philosopher's stone. I want you to safeguard the stone. Meanwhile, I will leak my address to Tom. When he comes for me, I will make a show of escaping with the stone and lead him on a merry chase", said Nicholas, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

Dumbledore let out a sigh at that. Nicholas has always been on the bit of the wild side. He could never resist the chance of having one up on Voldemort.

"Nicholas, I do not think it is wise. Even if Tom falls for it, he will hunt you down. You underestimate him."

"It is you who underestimate me Albus. Make no mistake that I fear Voldemort. I have seen hundreds of dark lords rise and fall. Voldemort is just one of them. The prophecy may make it that only Neville Longbottom can kill him. That does not mean I cannot deal with him myself. After all, there are worse things than death"

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore gave another sigh and leaned forward.

"Alright Nicholas. Bring me the stone and I will guard it. We cannot let it fall into Voldemort's hands."

Nicholas Flammel gave a triumphant grin and pulled out a small bag out of his packet. Placing it on the table, he walked over to the fireplace, and with a final bow to Dumbledore, disappeared in the flames.

Dumbledore looked at the bag and muttered under his breath, "I am getting too old for this".

* * *

_"Avis Opungo!" _screamed Neville, brandishing his wand, conjuring a flock of birds. With another flick of his wand, he sent them towards Moody. Even before they were halfway through, Moody sent a _incendio, _burning them to crisp. He immediately followed it with a disarming spell, a shield breaker and a banishing charm. Neville saw the disarming hex coming at him and immediately raised his shield.

_"Protego!"_

While his shield absorbed the hex, the shield breaker ripped it to pieces. Neville had only a moment's notice to see his shield collapse before the banishing hex hit him in the chest, throwing him back onto the wall. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he rolled back to his feet just in time to see Moody send another chain of curses. Dodging the first two, blocking the third with a shield, Neville sent his own curse.

_"Confringo!"_

The blasting hex sped towards Moody, but with a flick of his wrist Moody sent it back towards Neville. Moments before the curse could hit him, Neville raised a hasty shield.

_"Salvio Hexia!"_

The shield stopped the approaching hex but left him exhausted. Neville couldn't even raise his wand before a stunner slammed into his face.

* * *

"My Lord, I have news about the Flammels".

Voldemort looked down at the kneeling form of Lucius Malfoy.

"Speak Malfoy".

"I have managed to obtain the address of Nicholas Flammel. They live in Pontoise, Paris".

"Tell Bella and Fenrir to be ready. Tonight we will burn the Flammels. I will come there myself".

With a bow, Lucius Malfoy hurried out of the house. Voldemort leaned back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. Finally, he will have the Philosopher's stone. With it in his hands, he will be unstoppable.

* * *

Ginny raised her head as she heard the common room door open and Neville trudged in. He looked slumped and exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. Ginny pursed her lips and looked and Ron and Hermione, who were sitting beside her and doing their homework. Giving her a meaningful look, Ron and Hermione stood up, collected their books and went to their dorms. As Neville slumped into the couch, Ginny sat by his side and snuggled up to his shoulder. Lacing her hand through his, she looked at him.

"Hey"

"Hey Gin", Neville replied weakly.

"Neville, what is going on? I know there is something wrong and I want to help you. And I don't want you pushing me away. Please tell me what is happening".

Neville sat silently for several minutes, staring at the ground. Finally, Ginny place her hand on his cheek and lifted his face to her. What she saw scared her. Neville's eyes were red and there were tears at the corners. His face looked absolutely frightened. A cold feeling griped her. What has happened? Neville was one of the bravest persons she knew. Seeing him like this is something she never imagined.

"Nev?", she prompted him with a soft voice.

"Gin, I... I don't want to die".

**AN:** There it is. Sorry for the delay. My college has reopened and got busy with classes. Also, I was planning to change the name of the story to "The curse of the reaper", because I feel that it fits the storyline more. I will probably change the name when I post the next chapter in about a week. And finally, please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this.

**Chapter 6**

Despite the residents trying to make it more lively, Grimauld Place is a cold and dark house. It has been the home for the noble and most ancient house of Black for centuries. Countless rituals, dark magic and even human sacrifices were practiced in that house over the years. There was dark magic imbued in every wall of the house that doesn't go away no matter how many cleansing charms were done on it. Despite its morbid history, it was now the headquarters of the order of phoenix. Sitting at the table in the kitchen were

senior auror Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

"The Ministry has no idea who this man is?", asked Dumbledore.

"No Albus. He left no clues in any of his attacks. His magical signature is masked somehow. We couldn't get a trace of it", replied Sirius.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. So far there have been three attacks on various death eaters, each of them tortured to insanity. While none of the death eaters are powerful or high ranking, their attacks have caused a lot of panic, both in the dark and light sides. Public fear him because this man(or a woman, Dumbledore corrected himself) might be a new dark lord in rising. The death eaters fear him because for the first time they are facing an opponent who seems to have as low of a moral code as the death eaters themselves have. They were used to people who run from them in fear or aurors who stun and bind them. Someone like this new person was never encountered by the death eaters. People have already started whispering about him, calling him _The Ghost_. Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. They already have their hands full with the death eaters. He was not sure if the ministry can deal with another dark lord.

"Anyway Albus, I have to go back to office. Kingsley was comparing the magical signature we obtained from the attack sites with our previous records. Maybe he could give us some information about this Ghost."

With that Sirius left Dumbledore in the kitchen and flooed to Ministry.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore heard someone calling his name and turned around to find Bill Weasley standing at the door. Bill was the latest addition to the Order. He joined along with his brother Charlie. Bill walked up to Dumbledore and sat in the chair opposite him.

"What is it William?", asked Dumbledore.

"Professor, Charlie contacted me last night. He has some bad news. Apparently, the incharge of the dragon reserves where Charlie works was contacted by Travers just before he was attacked."

"Travers?"

"Yes professor. Charlie suspects that you-know-who might be gathering dragons for an attack. There are only two targets that the dark lord will use such kind of a force. The ministry and -"

"Hogwarts", finished Dumbledore. This is bad news indeed. If Voldemort manages to get his hands on dragons, Hogwarts will fall. Even the legendary wards of Hogwarts cannot withstand an attack by dragons, giants, trolls, werewolves and an unknown number of death eaters.

"Thank you William for bringing this to my attention. Ask Charlie to keep his eyes open."

With a nod, Bill stood up and left. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a frown. Voldemort is amassing his forces. An attack on Hogwarts is inevitable. If they are to survive, they need allies. Dumbledore pulled out a parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to the Head Goblin at Gringotts. Goblin nation is the second largest nation next to wizards. If he can gain their alliance, it will turn the war to their side. A thought about the Ghost entered his mind. But Dumbledore pushed that thought away. Whoever this Ghost is, he cannot waste time on him. For all he know, it can be some witch or wizard who was wronged by Voldemort, out for revenge. And Voldemort has wronged thousands. Shaking his head, Dumbledore went back to his letter.

* * *

Nicholas Flammel was running through the forest. His home was attacked minutes before by the death eaters. His wife managed to floo away to one of their safe houses before the floo networks collapsed. Within seconds, the death eaters raised anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, trapping Nicholas in his manor. But they underestimated the old wizard. He cut through the death eaters like a knife through butter and made his way to the woods near their manor and escaped into the forest, leaving a pile of dead death eaters in his wake. He was deep in the forest when he heard a scream behind him.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Honed by centuries of training and reflexes, Nicholas rolled onto the ground, firing a cutting curse behind him. In one fluid moment he jumped to his feet, and with a flick of his wand, brought the four trees in front of him to life. As he ran deeper into the forest, he heard screams of death eaters as they were attacked by the trees, smashing them under their branches.

Suddenly the air in front of him cracked and he was pushed back by a mighty force. Nicholas quickly rolled to his feet only to come face-to-face with Voldemort.

"Hello Mr. Flammel", greeted Voldemort.

"Hello Tom", replied Nicholas, smiling at the flash of irritation across the Dark Lord's face. Schooling his features, Voldemort continued.

"Flammel, you are a very old pureblood. It is for the families such as ourself that I am fighting this war. Join me Nicholas and together we will rule this world. With the philosopher's stone, we will be unstoppable."

Nicholas gave a loud snort at hearing Voldemort.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Tom? You fight for no one but yourself. And how exactly are you a pureblood? Your mother was a squib and your father was a muggle. If I really wish to purge England of impure blood, you will be the first on my list"

"How dare you!", exploded Voldemort in anger, _"Crucio!"_

Nicholas dodged the curse and sent his own spells. And thus started the hardest duel in Voldemort's life. While Voldemort have tremendous magical reserves and powerful dark magic, Nicholas have centuries of experience. Voldemort realised this within minutes of the duel. Every curse he casts, Nicholas blocks or dodges with ease while sending back his own spells. Soon Voldemort found himself completely on the defensive.

"Is this the best you can do, Tom?", taunted Nicholas.

Voldemort felt anger raising in him. With a scream, he started casting the most powerful curses he knew. And was a mistake Nicholas was waiting for him to make. Instead of using shields, Nicholas just dodged all the spells while Voldemort was wasting his energy cursing empty air. Soon Voldemort realised his mistake but it was already too late. With speed Voldemort thought impossible, Nicholas closed the distance between them. Capturing Voldemort's wand arm in his left hand, Nicholas gave a sharp blow to his elbow joint, breaking the bone.. Voldemort screamed, dropping his wand. Nicholas wasted no time. With a swirl, he brought his left hand palm and struck Voldemort's throat, rupturing his throat muscles. Before Voldemort could understand what is happening, Nicholas gave powerful blows to Voldemort's sides breaking several ribs, and followed it with a round house kick to the chest which sent Voldemort tumbling backwards. It took Voldemort a moment to clear his head and push down the pain. When he opened his eyes, he found himself spread eagle on the ground with Nicholas standing above him, a foot on his chest and wand pointed in his face.

"Tsk tsk, Tom. I have expected more from you. I warned you several years ago that your hatred and anger will be your downfall. But you never listened. You remained the sad little abused child with daddy issues. And you always will", said Nicholas smirking. He put his hands inside his robes and pulled out a stone. It was jagged, in a deep red colour.

"How does it feel Tom, to have immortality so close but not able to grasp it?", taunted Nicholas.

With one final laugh, Nicholas apparated away from the forest.

* * *

The man stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. It was a place he came to call home. There are only two occupants in this house. Himself and his house elf Timmy. As he moved across the room, he removed the hood covering his face. What was an empty void soon became a hard lined face with black unruly hair and emerald green eyes. He heard a pop behind him and turned. There was a house elf standing in front of him. He looked tiny and very old. His skin was wrinkled and he moved with a hunch in his back.

"Master Harry is back. You is go and take bath. Timmy will make dinner".

With that the elf popped away. Harry made his way upstairs and into his room. He undressed and took some fresh towels. He entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower. As the cold water showered on his back, he left out a sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall. Soon he found his thoughts turning to the one question that always troubled him. _What am I?_ he asked himself. Because he was sure he was not human. He knew he once was a human. He remember those days. The days he spent with his parents. The only happy days in his life. But then he died. He was dead for four years. And then he woke up. He do not know how. He only have vague memories of that night. He remembered waking up in a forest, lying on the floor naked. He saw a man lying dead beside him. He was bald headed and heavy set with a walrus moustache. He remembered several runes carved all around him. Then he ran. He ran in fear. He do not how long he ran but eventually he was found by Timmy and brought back to the Potter manor. It has taken him a few weeks to make sense of everything around him, but he eventually figured out that he was not who he used to be. He was not human. For one, he do not breath. He felt no hunger or thirst. He do not sleep. His skin was cold chalk white. He was dead but only he was not. He spent hours in the library in the Potter manor trying to make sense of who he is. He was not a vampire because he do not have a craving for blood. And neither garlic nor sunlight can hurt him. He was not a inferi because the inferi are mindless husks. He very much have a mind and a soul. No matter how long he searched he could not find an answer. He can't find any reference about something like him ever existing. And then there is the matter of all the knowledge in his mind. When he died, he was five year old. But when he woke up, he found a vast knowledge of magic in his mind. Only, this was magic that was not present in any of the books. A magic alien to this world.

Harry felt a headache starting to build up. With a sigh he pushed away his thoughts. There was no point in beating himself about these questions. For now, he is Harry Potter, the boy-who-should-be-dead. Until he can find some answers, there is nothing he can do about it.

* * *

**AN:** Phew! Another one out. Please review.


End file.
